


The Birthday Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would not look different tomorrow, JJ assured her, but she would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story is straight sap; it was how I was feeling. It also takes place in my **Grove Universe** , where I write about the BAU profilers as teenagers. I wrote this for[](http://spence-reid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spence-reid.livejournal.com/) **spence_reid** , who loves this universe

She woke up in his arms.Not unusual, though things were certainly different this morning.He was sound asleep; Emily listened to his sound breathing and the thump of his heartbeat.She stroked his chest and Hotch stirred but didn’t wake.He was probably exhausted…last night was quite exciting.

 

For two weeks, he had dropped hints that Emily’s birthday would be a special night.Deep down she was dying to find out what he planned but remained nonchalant on the surface.For Hotch’s 18th birthday in August, Emily got the gang together for a road trip to BuschGardens and Colonial Williamsburg.A bunch of teenaged couples unleashed on unsuspecting tourists.They had a blast.Now three months later Emily could not help but wonder what he would do.

 

She knew she had special plans of her own.Her parents were away for the next week.While her father hated not being there on such a special day, Emily assured him it was fine.Sometimes his work required him to be away; the Prentiss family was used to it.She told her parents that Hotch would be staying with her while they were in Bonn, West Germany.She did not want to be alone at night.

 

Gregory Prentiss agreed to it.He did not like the idea of her being alone either.While he was unsure just how far she and her boyfriend had gone in their relationship, he knew he trusted and liked Aaron Hotchner.A young man like him was a father’s dream.The rest he said his prayers about and trusted his daughter.

 

School on Friday was uneventful.She and JJ had a test in Political Science and a quiz on _The Age of Innocence_ in Senior Lit.Emily received many birthday wishes, cute little presents, and a giant fudge brownie with an 18 candle at lunch courtesy of Elle Greenaway.Though a dozen pink roses and a birthday card waited at her locker that morning, Emily missed Aaron.

 

He had an excused absence that day.She didn’t know what he was up to and their friends played ignorant.Garcia drove her home that afternoon in her brand new, not at all new, 85 Mustang.It had been the longest day of school in history.She found another card on the inside of the security door.‘ _I’ll pick you up at 7, dress pretty.I love you, Aaron_ ’.For the next three hours, Emily was a bundle of nerves.Hotch arrived promptly, he always did, and Emily opened the front door with a smile on her face.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Happy Birthday,” he came into the house, taking her hands in his.“You look beautiful.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She wore a brand new off-white sweater and red skirt.Her mother had shipped them from Prague.

 

“I want to take this time to give you eighteen passionate birthday kisses but I don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

 

“What did you do tonight, Hotch?I hope you did not go overboard.”

 

“All you need to do tonight,” he replied, helping her into her coat.“Is relax and enjoy yourself.”

 

Emily was speechless when she saw the waiting Lincoln Towncar.She did not expect such extravagance.Her voice hardly returned when the chauffer pulled up in front of 1789.She didn’t even want to get out of the car.

 

“Oh my God Aaron, how could you possibly afford this?” Emily asked breathlessly.“This is too much.”

 

“I can afford it.” he helped her out of the car and gently pulled her toward the door.“C'mon, how silly will I look if they give away our reservation?”

 

It was one of the most beautiful restaurants Emily ever saw.She had never been inside but heard stories from her mother…it was the place her father proposed.The staff treated she and Hotch like royalty and it was then that Emily remembered.Dead almost two years, Alexander Hotchner was a name that still got things done in DC.It was easy to forget that Hotch, with his quiet, burning intensity, was the son of a former bombastic Capitol Hill player.Not to mention that his mother Amelia just snagged another big fish from the pond…she was recently engaged to Timothy Harrison, who had been traveling in wealthy diplomatic circles since before they were born.

 

“I would like to propose a toast,” Hotch held up his glass of iced tea.“To the most beautiful girl in the room, who snuck up when I wasn’t looking and showed me how amazing love can be.”

 

“Stop.” her eyes were downcast though her smile stopped his heart.

 

“I can't stop.Look at me, Em.” He slipped his finger under chin, gently pushing it up until they were eye to eye.“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Hotch,” she slipped her hand over his.“So much.”

 

Emily enjoyed the most mouthwatering crab and cheese ravioli in Alfredo sauce for dinner while Hotch had filet mignon.They talked about whatever came to their minds and that included future plans.

 

“I think I'm making Yale my first choice.” He said.“I can study pre-law, minor in psychology, and be with you.”

 

“So you think four years apart might sour us to each other?”

 

“I think four years apart might drive me insane.”

 

“We’ll know in the next few months which schools accepted us.” Emily replied.

 

“Are you worried?” Hotch asked.

 

“No,” Emily lied.“Even if I were, it’s definitely not on my mind tonight.”

 

“Good.”

 

Over the most massive hunk of chocolate cake Emily had ever seen, Hotch gave her birthday present.

 

“You're going to share this with me, right?I don’t want to eat alone.”

 

He picked up his fork and smiled.He took her hand, putting a box in the palm.Emily held the small box in her hands for a few moments.

 

“Open the present.”

 

Emily pulled the top off, gasping when she saw the locket.

 

“Hotch, it’s beautiful.”

 

“Open it.” he could not help the grin that spread across his face.

 

She did, finding pictures of herself and her boyfriend as infants.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“Your dad helped.He thinks I'm the world’s greatest boyfriend you know.”

 

“He’s right.” she leaned across the table to kiss him.

 

***

 

In her bathroom, Emily took a deep breath.She looked at herself in the mirror while toying with her locket.He was out there; he had been out there every night this week.Contrary to the winks and nudges from friends, she and Hotch had not spent this week alone in hedonistic bliss.There was dinner, homework, a movie or some TV, kisses and bedtime.They both remained fully clothed and well behaved.Except for Tuesday night…Emily could not help herself on Tuesday.Her behavior even surprised Hotch but she knew he liked a few surprises occasionally.They never went too far because one of them always put the brakes on.

 

She knew in the pit of her stomach that there would be no brakes tonight.They had waited so long, been good kids, Emily did not want to wait another moment.Except she was petrified to leave the bathroom.She brushed her hair once more and studied her face in the mirror.She would not look different tomorrow, JJ assured her, but she would be different.

 

Hotch stood when she finally emerged from behind the closed door.He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him.She was so damned beautiful; she had done this just for him.

 

“Emily…” he reached out his hands for her and she took them.“You are so damn beautiful.”

 

“I just thought I would do something special for us.”

 

It was special alright.Purple was Hotch’s favorite color and the satin negligee she wore made his heart beat too fast.He was also having difficulty breathing but did not care.

 

“Tonight,” Emily slid her arms around his neck and gave him Eskimo kisses.“You and I; Hotch it is going to be wonderful.”

 

“I know, baby.Can we stop talking now?”

 

“Eager?” Emily asked, her confidence rising.This was Hotch and there was nothing to fear with him.

 

“Oh yes.We should um, its bedtime.” Hotch smiled and so did his girlfriend.

 

“Do you love me, Aaron?”

 

He led her over to the bed, kissing her as they lay on the comforter.

 

“Yes.I love you and I wish you a very happy birthday.”

 

It was about to get happier.Emily wasn’t sure how it was possible; seventeen had been the most adventurous year of her life.She was so unsure when she stepped off the plane from Odessa 11 months ago.Shaken up so many times in so few years, Barton-Cosgrove would just be another in a long series of unwanted events.How good it felt to be wrong.How good to be in his arms and feel love and stability.

 

She had friends, like JJ, Garcia, and Elle who shared her secrets and love of retail therapy.She had a real family with her father and stepmother in their house where the silly garden gnomes kept watch.And she had Aaron, the boy with the sweet dimples, shy smile, and neverending confidence.He was not perfect but what all of those things together gave Emily was.Childhood was over; maybe it had been for a long time.Emily Prentiss took her first steps into womanhood with footing that had never been so steady.

 

***

                                                                                                                             

 


End file.
